shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Aldini Vs. Mimasaka Quarterfinal Shokugeki
The Aldini VS. Mimasaka Quarterfinal Shokugeki is a notable Shokugeki between Takumi Aldini and Subaru Mimasaka. This match is also the fourth quarterfinal match of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Chronology Prologue Subaru Mimasaka is an infamous man in Tōtsuki. While most rumors about him are wild tales, the most consistent and only true fact is his 99 consecutive Shokugeki win streak. For each person he defeated in those duels, his stipulation was their prized cooking tools, usually their knives. Some say that he laughed maliciously as he took one particular student's knife because it was a memento of his late mother. Subaru had successfully passed the 43rd Annual Autumn Election preliminaries. For the quarterfinal match of the main tournament, Subaru's opponent was none other than Takumi Aldini. Prior to their match, Subaru did extensive research of his opponent, though Takumi seemed to be well aware of Subaru's snooping. On the day of their match, as they were queuing for their match, Subaru took a detour into Takumi's storage room and took hold of his prized Mezzaluna. Takumi caught him in the act and told him to take his hand off of the knife. Subaru preceeded to taunt Takumi, calling his brother Isami a "second rate cook" standing in the shadow of Takumi. He finished his line of insults by spitting a wad of gum onto the Mezzaluna. Angered by Subaru's insults towards his brother and his knife, Takumi tries to retaliate verbally, Subaru proposes a way to make their upcoming quarterfinal match more interesting. ''Galateo del Duello'' As Takumi and Subaru entered the arena, a surprising announcement was made. Not only was the match to decide who would move on to the Semifinals, but also an official Shokugeki. The Shokugeki Administration Bureau Offical authorized and made the match an official Shokugeki. To accommodate the change to the duels format, the judges were informed that they will each have a single vote for the match rather than all 5 coming to an agreement. After the judges seated themselves in the judging area, Takumi and Subaru entered the arena. As Subaru tried to unnerve Takumi even further before their match began, saying that for his compensation, Takumi would have to give him his Mezzaluna if he lost. Takumi responded by throwing a white glove at the ground, telling Subaru to pick it up. Confused, as Subaru picked up the glove, Takumi explained that the glove signifies that he recognizes the duel as an Italian duelist would do. Takumi decided that if Subaru lost, he would have to prostrate himself to his Mezzaluna and Isami, both of which he insulted. With the conditions set for both sides, the Quarterfinal Shokugeki began with their theme being desserts. King of Stalker's Prediction Takumi and Subaru immediately headed out to their stations as they took out their ingredients. As Takumi took out his ingredients, many in the audience predicted that he would make gelatto as it is a staple Italian dessert. Much to the shock of the crowd, over in Subaru's station, all of his ingredients was the exact same as Takumi. Ōzumi asked for a record of Subaru's previous Shokugekis and was shocked to see that every single match involving him were mirror dish matches, but with Subaru winning every single one of his matches. As the cooking period continued, Subaru remained one step ahead of Takumi, however he suddenly changed up his actions when they began to create the batter. While Takumi whisked his batter genoise style, Subaru whisked his biscuit style, as he said that doing it that way would make it tastier than the genoise style. Subaru followed up by telling Takumi that he had taken his idea for his Naporitan Curry Fettucine by adding mascarpone cheese to his cream, creating a deeper body. Subaru told Takumi that he had been stalking him for weeks and fully learned to emulate his style in no time. Takumi was horrified to know that Subaru had the upperhand from the beginning, but was not ready to quit without a fight. However, as the cooking period continued, Subaru took the lead and the audience noticed that his Semifreddo looked better than Takumi's. Takumi and the audience felt that he was shackled to a single track now that Subaru clearly held the advantage with each improved step that Subaru was making. Looking for a way out, Takumi gazed into his box supplies and saw a bottle of Aldini Olive Oil. Suddenly, Takumi thought up a way off the preset path that Subaru had forced him onto. Pure Heart Contrast Subaru completed his dish first and presented his dish to the judges first. The judges were impressed by the beautiful appearance of Subaru's dish even though they knew that Subaru's dish was nothing more than an altered version of Takumi's intended dish. Ōzumi tried to remain adamant about Subaru's lack of soul in his dish, as he ate his dish, even he could not deny that his Improved Three-Layer Semifreddo was incredible. Subaru retorted that he did put his honest work into making a superior dish that would guarantee him victory after seeing what his opponent was intending to do. The contrast between the almonds and lemon created a texture and flavor that seemed to lack any sort of bitterness. Though the judges and the audience felt that there was no way that Takumi could win, he still stepped up, confident that he would win. Aldini's Olive Oil Protection Though Subaru had predicted that Takumi was making a three-layer semifreddo, Takumi's new dish had a mysterious golden fourth-layer. As Takumi and the crowd watched in silence, the judges were impressed by the strong lemon taste that was unlike any semifreddo and limoncello ever made. Takumi explained that the fourth-layer he added was a lemon curd. This new added layer proved to be an effective improvement complimented the texture of his genoise batter. The judges were confused about the lemon curd, knowing that he lacked the butter to make it. Takumi clarified that he used his special Aldini Olive Oil to substitute the butter, creating an even stronger and fresher lemon taste to combat Subaru's stronger almond flavor. The combination of the United Kindom's lemon curd with Italy's semifreddo created Takumi's Senzaemon dubbed dish an Lemon Curd Italiano Semifreddo. Takumi felt that this new improvement could stand up to the handicap that Subaru had given him. ''Diavolo'' Though it had seemed that Takumi overcame Subaru's handicap, the judges suddenly froze and realized that Subaru's dish was still superior. Subaru laughed maniacally as he explained that he predicted everything that Takumi was going to do, even the sudden improvisation. He explained that he used preserved lemons which gave the dish a faint bitterness that enhanced the overall sweetness of the dish. Though it would have gone unnoticed, Takumi's reliance on enhancing the lemon taste brought out Subaru's subtle additive when the judges tasted them side by side. Though it had seemed that Takumi managed to jump off of Subaru's track, in the end, he ended up looping right back on. Subaru finished it all by taunting Takumi, saying that not only will he get away with insulting Isami, but also that he had stolen his chance to get his desired rematch against Sōma Yukihira. Takumi stood in horror as Subaru was declared the victor of the match, seeing the grotesque visage of a devil. Epilogue ---Coming Soon!--- Characters Chefs *Takumi Aldini *Subaru Mimasaka Judges *Senzaemon Nakiri Food Analysis Takumi ---Coming soon--- Subaru ---Coming soon--- Judges Votes Shokugeki Records Trivia Category:Shokugeki